My Best Childhood Friend
by eulyn jill
Summary: the story is about the two best buds who accidentally fall inlove with each other... will it be easy for them to accept their feellings.. well let's find out?
1. Chapter 1

(Chun and Ella's parents' prov)

(Chun and Ella's parents' prov)

Once there was a couple named Carla and Mark. They decided to stay with Carla's mom in a rural place because they didn't have enough money to buy their own house. After a month, Carla discovered that she was pregnant. She was so happy so she hurriedly told her bestfriend Ariel about it. Her bestfriend told her that she was also pregnant but she and her husband had planned to give their baby to their rich relatives... Carla felt sad about it but she couldn't help her because they also had financial problems... And finally, her expected date of labor was coming. It was a stormy night and she was about to give birth but after she finally gave birth to their daughter, Carla died.

After her interment, her husband decided to go in town to find a job so that he would be able to provide his daughter's needs. But on his way, the bus where he rode accidentally fell from the bali which caused his death. So, his daughter Ella was left with her grandmother's company. In the other hand, Ariel couldn't bear to leave her son to her relative who was not so close to her. So, she decided that she would leave her baby to Carla's mom instead. But because she was ashamed, she just left the baby in front of the main door of Carla's house.

When Carla's mom opened the door she saw the baby crying and she asked herself: "Why do his parents leave this poor baby behind...?"

Then she looked at the baby and said: "Don't worry, little boy. I'll take care of you."

From that day forward, she used to call that baby as Chun. Chun and Ella grew up with each other's company. Because they were always together they became best friends.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Chun's 7th birthday Ella's grandmother woke up early and cooked some party foods for them

It was Chun's 7th birthday Ella's grandmother woke up early and cooked some party foods for them. When Chun and Ella woke up they decided to went to the forest and talked a lot of things there

"Ella,may I know what's your dreams in life?"Chun asked her.

"Me? uhhmm... I want to live and find a stable job somewhere in the city ... how about you?"Ella answered

"Actually I also want to transfer in the city and find a stable job.."Chun replied.

After a while they hear Ella's grandmother calling out there names...

"Ella...!!Chun!!it's already time for lunch.."Ella's grandmother shout-out

After a while Chun and Ella got out from somewhere

"Granny.. we're here."Ella answered.

"Where did the two of you came from?"Ella's grandmother asked them.

Chun and Ella just looked at each other and doesn't say a thing...

"Okay.. let's just go home.." Ella's grandmom told them

"Okay" Chun and Ella answered

When they got home.. they saw a rich couple waiting for them.


	3. Chapter 3

"Good Morning.. are you Mrs. Lui Chen?"the girl instantly asked Ella's grandmother.

"Yes,I am why?" Ella's grandmom reply.

"We're here because we had find out that you are the one who taking good care of Chun.. and I want to let you know that we are going to take him with us.. because his parents and I has an agreement that they are going to leave their son in our company after Ariel gave birth."the guy directly said.

"Please granny... let me stay.. please I don't want to go with them" Chun try to beg Ella's grandmother.

"Whether you like it or not you should come with us.." the guy angrily told Chun.

"I'm sorry Chun but I can do nothing.." Ella's grandmother sadly said.

Chun looked at the guy and said "Okay.. I will go with you but let me say goodbye to my best friend first."

Chun came near to Ella,hugged her and whispered:"Don't worry Ella I will go back in the right place and I promise I will bring you in the city and we will reach our dreams together."

"Promise?" Ella asked him.

"Promise.. and I will stand to my promise no matter what.." Chun answered

"I will miss you Chun.." Ella told him.

"I will miss you too.."Chun repleid


End file.
